


Into the Woods

by sillylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Fluffy, M/M, lots and lots of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylourry/pseuds/sillylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry play Slender Man (Warning: Lots and lots of bickering)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Rage Quit where Michael and Gavin play Slender Man and I got inspired. I might write a oneshot where Louis and Harry (possibly all 5 of One Direction) are actually in the woods and trying to collect papers but I'm still undecided. Please let me know if you like it!

Louis cracks his knuckles and places his fingers on his keyboard. He thinks for a few seconds of what he should type into the search bar. Harry sighs and bumps his elbow into Louis' arm.

"I'm bored." He complains, resting his elbow on his knee and placing his chin in his hand.

Louis rolls his eyes. "You were the one who invited yourself over." He says.

Harry nods. "I came over so that you could entertain me. So far all you've done is stare at your homepage." He says drumming his fingers against his chin.

Louis closes out of chrome and opens his documents. "I have an idea." He says, scrolling down until he finds the document he's looking for. Harry sees it and immediately starts shaking his head.

"No no no." He says, trying to grab Louis' laptop away from him. Louis laughs and pulls it back.

"Stop." He says, double clicking on the file. The game starts to load.

Harry shakes his head more. "You know this game scares me." He insists. Louis chuckles.

"You've never played before." He reminds him. Harry sighs. The game finishes loading and the title screen pops up. Ominous music starts to pour out of the speakers. Louis turns the volume down a little.

"Fine." Harry agrees. Louis smiles and pushes his laptop over so that it's half on Harry's lap and half on his.

"Do you want to have control of the feet or the flashlight?" He asks.

"Flashlight." Harry says. "Being the feet seems too stressful." He adds.

Louis clicks on start, and the screen goes to back for a second. They hear the sound of a flashlight being turn on, then the screen lights back up slightly. Harry swings the flashlight around, looking at the trees. He moves the flashlight as far to the right as he can go and watches the surroundings spin in a circle.

"If we stand here for too long he's gonna kill us." Louis says. Harry sighs and directs the flashlight towards the area with the least amount of trees.

"Ok let's walk this way." He says. Louis presses the walk key and the character begins to move. The trees that were far in the distance start getting closer.

Harry moves the flashlight around, looking at all the trees. He shines the flashlight up at the sky and leaves it there for a few seconds. "The papers aren't going to be in the sky." Louis says.

"Hey I know." Harry says, clicking the flashlight off and then back on. "But the sky is really pretty in the game." He says softly. Louis rolls his eyes.

"I hate you." He says, moving the flashlight so that they can continue walking. Harry pouts. Louis grins and bumps his shoulder into Harry's. "You know I was kidding." He says. Harry smiles.

"Why haven't we found anything yet." He complains.

"Because you keep stargazing." Louis tells him. Harry grumbles to himself and shines the light to the right.

"Hey!" Harry yells, pointing at the screen. "There's a bunch of tanks or something!" He shines the light directly towards the red and white tanks.

Louis grins and presses the sprint key. The character runs quickly towards the tanks. They scan the rows until they turn a corner and the light shines on a piece of paper.

"We found one!" Harry cheers, throwing his hands in the air. The character walks up to it. "Can't run." Harry reads. "Who can't run? We can't run?" He asks.

Louis laughs. "It doesn't matter who can't run." He says. "We'll be dead in a few seconds if you don't grab the paper."

"Oh." Harry says, putting his arms back down. He moves the mouse around, but nothing happens.

Louis sighs. "Click the mouse." He instructs.

"Right." Harry whispers, clicking on the paper. It makes a crinkly sound and disappears. "Where did it go?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter where it went we need to go." Louis laughs. Harry moves the light around. It shines towards a building. Louis' eyes light up. "We're doing really well!" He says, making the character sprint towards the building. When they stop running and go back to walking, the character starts to breathe heavily.

Harry laughs. "We were seriously running for 5 seconds and she's breathing heavy."

"She?" Louis asks. The character steps into the building. Her shoes make clicking sounds on the tile floor.

Harry nods and moves the flashlight to the ground. "Yeah, her breathing definitely sounds like girl breathing." He states.

Louis smiles and walks a little bit more. Harry keeps the flashlight on the ground. "You looking to see what shoes she's wearing?" He asks.

"It sounds like she's wearing heels." He says, trying to get the light to shine on her feet. "Why would she go to the forest wearing heels?" He mutters quietly. He shakes his head and points the camera back forward. Louis presses the forward key and they begin to walk through the building. The sound of her shoes echo throughout the halls.

"This is way scarier than the woods." Louis says, moving a little bit closer to Harry and turning the volume down on his laptop. Harry grins, proud that he's not the one who is scared.

The stay quiet for the rest of the time in the building. Louis closes his eyes when turning corners, only opening them when Harry doesn't scream. They finally find the paper on a chair in the one of the room. Harry clicks the mouse and Louis makes her sprint out of the building. Once they are outside, they start talking.

"Why do you think she's out here by herself?" Harry asks.

Louis shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe she was camping with her friends and needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and got lost on the way back." He says.

Harry thinks about that for a moment. "That would explain why she has a flashlight." He says, moving the flashlight around in a circle. He turns it to the right. It shines on a fence. "Is this a way out?" He asks.

Louis shakes his head. "No, it's a dead end. We can only leave once we have all 8 pages I think."

"So which way should we go?" Harry asks.

"Let's go to the left and try to get back into the middle. I don't think the papers will be on the border." Louis says, making the character sprint for a second. Harry spins the flashlight around. He spins it a little too far, and it goes behind them.

The light shines on Slender Man. "Ahh!" Louis screams, jumping back a little on his bed.

"It's him!" Harry screams, even louder than Louis. He pulls his hands away from the computer and covers his eyes.

"Harry you gotta move the mouse!" Louis shouts. "We need to run away!" The computer screen starts to get fuzzy and the music gets louder.

"We're gonna die!" Harry cries, moving the flashlight. The screen gets even more fuzzy and a screeching sound starts to pour out of the speakers. Harry lets out another scream in terror.

Louis laughs a bit to himself, but it's nervous laughter because he's also trying to keep himself from screaming. He presses the sprint key and the computer flashes a mixture of trees, the ground, and the sky. When they're finally far enough away from Slender Man that the screen and music is back to normal, Louis pauses the game.

"That was terrifying." Harry says, trying to catch his breath. "My heart is pounding."

Louis is about to say something, when there is a knock on the door. "Come in." He calls out. Lottie pops her head in.

"Mom wanted me to make sure everything was ok in here." She says.

Louis rolls his eyes. "We're fine." He says, looking back at his computer.

She scrunches her eyebrows together and looks at Harry, who was trying to get his heart rate back to normal. "You sure?" She asks.

"Yes." Louis insists. "Tell mom that we are playing a game and it scared Harry."

Lottie laughs. "We heard you screaming too, Louis. Don't pin it all on Harry." She says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bye Lottie." Louis says. She sighs and closes the door. Louis moves the mouse so it's hovering over the continue button.

"You ready?" He asks.

Harry shakes his head. "I don't want to play anymore." He says. "That was scary. I think I almost peed a little."

Louis laughs. "Come on, Harry. We have to help her get back to her campsite, right?" He asks.

Harry groans. "Fine." He says, putting his hand back on the mouse and clicking continue. Louis smiles and ruffles Harry's hair.

"We got this." He says, trying to make him feel better. Harry glares at him.

"I'm doing this for her, not for you." He insists.

Louis shrugs. "I don't really care who you're doing it for to be honest. I just want to finish the game." He says. Harry frowns and looks back at the computer.

They walk around for about five minutes before finding a bunch of chopped down trees. Harry sees one of the pages stuck to one of them and quickly picks it up. Louis makes the girl sprint out of that area as fast as she can. They walk for another minute, before seeing a truck.

"I'm surprised we are still alive." Harry says.

Louis presses the forward key and the girl walks up to the paper left on the window of the truck. "Me too. If this was real life, we would be dead before getting a single paper." He laughs.

"Well good thing it's not real life." Harry says. He looks at the paper before clicking on it. "Don't look or it takes you." He reads. "That's awful."

Louis smiles and makes the girl walk to the left of the truck. "We need to give this girl a name." He says as Harry points the flashlight at the sky.

Harry nods. "Yeah." He agrees. "What about Harriet."

Louis shakes his head. "That's too similar to your name." He states. "What about Alice?"

"Nah. Ashley?"

"No. Diana?"

"Maybe. Darcy?"

"I don't know." Louis says, looking intensely at the computer screen. "I guess it doesn't really matter though. We're acting like we're picking out the name of our child." He laughs. "Let's just call her Harriet, since you have the most control of her."

Harry smiles to himself. "What do we do if we win?" He asks.

"We celebrate by eating the rest of Lottie's ice cream that she left in the freezer yesterday." Louis answers.

"And if we lose?" Harry asks.

"We still eat the ice cream."

Harry chuckles and clicks the mouse by accident. The flashlight clicks off. "Ahh what happened?" He yells.

Louis smiles. "You turned off the light." He says, reaching over and clicking the mouse. The light turns back on.

Harry sighs. "This game is so complicated." He mutters.

Louis shakes his head and laughs. "It's really not. You just make it complicated"

The walk around the wood for another minute. The music starts to get more intense. Harry tries to keep his hand from shaking as he moves the flashlight around, looking for a flash of white. Louis uses one hand to work the keyboard, and the other to hold his head up. His fingernails dig into his cheeks, trying to keep himself calm. But the music gets louder and the footsteps that Louis can only assume are Slender Man’s seem to be getting closer. Both want to stop but neither want to admit they’re scared. 

The finally find another truck after what felt like ages. Louis sprints up to it and starts circling around it, looking for a paper. “There it is!” Harry yells, shining the flashlight on the small building behind the truck. He clicks the mouse and the paper disappears. “Let’s get out of here!” He says, moving the mouse so the flashlight turns away from the truck. 

The screen starts to get fuzzy. “Run!” Louis yells, clicking the sprint key. Harry turns the flashlight the wrong way and they end up running right into Slender Man. The screen gets completely fuzzy and grey. Louis squints his eyes as his screen goes from white to black over and over like a strobe light. The screeching sound they had heard before gets even loud until they can’t even hear themselves think. 

Slender Man’s face pops in the middle of the screen. Harry jumps back on the bed, almost knocking Louis’ laptop onto the floor. He screams even louder than he did the first time, closes his eyes, and covers his ears with his hands. 

Then, as quickly as it all started, it stops. The screen goes completely black except for the words “Pages: ⅝ Click to Continue” in the middle. Louis clicks the mouse and it goes back to the starting page. He closes his computer and sets it on the floor. 

“You wanna go eat that ice cream now?” He asks, poking Harry in the knee. 

Harry pushes himself forward on the bed and jumps off. “Yeah.” He says. “Why did I let you talk me into playing that game?” 

Louis hops off his bed and walks to the door. “Not sure. Maybe you like me or somethin.” He says, opening the door and walking into the hallways. Harry follows. 

“Maybe.” Harry admits. “But probably not.” 

“Yeah.” Louis agrees. “Probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
